


The Monologue of the Spring Flower

by KuroiYuki88



Series: HKT48 Monologue Series [2]
Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, HKT48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiYuki88/pseuds/KuroiYuki88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kodama Haruka missed her only close friend in HKT48 and couldn't help but thinking about their circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monologue of the Spring Flower

Kodama Haruka took her shoes off lazily before she threw herself onto the comfortable hotel bed. The hotel room in Tokyo had been a place she returned to after work for weeks, as her schedule was packed with activities in the capital of Japan. The short haired girl heaved a sigh. She was glad she had so many jobs but at the same time she couldn’t help but missed her home in Fukuoka so often. She missed her parents, her friends at the school, the team H members, the other HKT members. And her close friend, the ponkotsu captain Anai Chihiro.

Haruka had known Chihiro since their early days in HKT, back to the audition days. Back in the day when she used to treat everyone in the group as her rival, the captain was the first one who became her friends. They got closer as they spent their private time together. With the length of time the two spent together, the lisp center came to a realization that she had fell for the ponkotsu captain. She wanted to be more than just a close friend.

Haruka was never embarrassed in proclaiming her love for Chihiro. Anytime, anywhere. Even the crybaby Motomura Aoi told her that she was disgusted by how aggressive the lisp girl showed her love for the captain but she did not care. Nobody would have thought that she was serious about it either way. As long as Chihiro was by her side, it would be fine with her.

Haruka was sometimes filled with doubts about keeping Chihiro by her side. She was never the cuddly type to begin with and admittedly, she got a little jealous whenever she saw the ponkotsu girl smiled as she was embraced by the other girls. The usual suspects started with the notorious Matsuoka Natsumi. The vice captain had left uncountable traces of her touch on the captain. The short-haired girl knew how the two teased each other so often. She saw how cuddly they could get from time to time. She used to get jealous over Natsumi clinging onto Chihiro so often but lately it did not bother her as much.

Haruka observed how Chihiro developed an interest in the latest hot item in team H, Umemoto Izumi. She saw how the boyish girl reacted to every tease from her captain with an embarrassed blush and how she shyly proclaimed her love for the ponkotsu captain from time to time. Still, she did not feel the urge to feel bothered by their interaction. After all, they were not as close as she was with the ponkotsu girl, she thought. Besides, she knew that the young Tashima Meru was serious in loving the boyish shorty and it was not like Izumi did not respond to her advances positively.

Haruka was certain where Chihiro’s heart belonged. The fact that the captain willingly spent her off days with her already a solid proof for her. That she willingly listened to every of the center’s troubled mind, she appreciated it so much. Haruka knew Chihiro’s heart belonged to her. She realized it when the ponkotsu girl shed her happy tears on her birthday celebration show as Haruka made a surprise appearance. The lisp girl saw how her other contenders tried hard to keep their poker face when they witnessed how happy Chihiro was with just having Haruka in her birthday celebration. She secretly smirked on her mind for her little win over them.

Chihiro’s heart is mine, thought Haruka. She did not feel the need to put any efforts to win it. She was sure. Her lips formed a smile when she thought of how the others did not stand a chance against her to win the captain’s heart. The thought brought Haruka an ease as she slowly drifted into her sleep.


End file.
